Come Away With Me
by FenceDaTanks
Summary: This one-shot is based on the song Come Away With Me by Norah Jones. This is the afterlife of Aerith. She reunites with her most beloved one. Zack. Fluffy, crappy, and a waste of time :D My first one-shot so please be kind!


**Disclaimer****:** Characters and if I did I wouldn't make Zack die...now that's just sad... I also do not own the beautiful song which belongs to Norah Jones :)

Enjoy! I thought this song fits for this little oneshot :)

**1**

_The goddess of spring overshadowed the cold sorrows of the planet and melted the cold hard ice of winter both in nature and in the heart of the humans. But a certain SOLDIER still didn't come back, so a flower girl's sorrow still remain in her frail heart. The flower girl takes a small walk outside and enjoys the quietness of Midgar while thinking about her SOLDIER.  
_

Aerith looked up to the starry sky outside of her home. The stars didn't come out tonight even though it was the first day of spring. But Aerith still enjoyed the view of the dark endless sky and can feel that familiar warm feeling reach out for her. A warm feeling that she longed for. Zack's warmth. She wanted to feel his embrace and love that she once had when they were together.

Aerith eyes quickly welled up in tears. She couldn't feel his presence lingering around anymore. Did he die during a battle and joined the never ending life stream? Is that why he didn't answer all her letters that she wrote to him? Cloud should have the answers, but he didn't bother telling her anything except what Zack told him to say hi for him. There was something up and she don't know what.

She wouldn't know until the day of her death.

**-Several years later-**

Aerith was killed by Sephiroth and the last memento that Zack gave her soon ripped away from her hair. The pink ribbon. She never took it off even after Zack didn't come back for her more than 5 years. She thought that Zack would still come back for her one day.

The sharp pain of Sephiroth's sword soon faded away, as the planet's calling soothed her pain and took her away from what was happening.

Fighting...and death.

The only thing Cloud could do after everything was bringing her to the river and let her corpse sink to the bottom of it. The life stream wouldn't take long to find her and take her away.

Drowning in the depths of the river and feeling the harsh forces of gravity pull her down deeper she could feel a familiar feeling. Her lifeless body suddenly automatically reaches out towards a hand which appeared in a light floating above. She grasped the hand when she could and felt her corpse being pulled in thin air.

_It feels...warm.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

_

* * *

_

_"_Aerith...wake up." Aerith slowly stirred awake. She regains her consciousness and looked up at who's voice awakened her.

She saw him.

They were in each others arms and sitting underneath an enormous tree that shaded them from the bright blue sky. Grassy fields and flowers that bloomed beautifully.

They were in the promised land.

_

* * *

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

_

* * *

_"Zack?" Aerith touched Zack's cheek and she couldn't believe that she was seeing her first love again. His eyes were breath taking just like back then. The youthful mako filled eyes that once looked like the sky that Aerith once fantasized about, they were staring back at her teary emerald ones.

"Am I dreaming?" Aerith asked helplessly. Zack just smiled and wiped away the tear that started to stream down from her eyes.

"No, you're not. Aerith it's really me. We're both in the life stream." Aerith averted her eyes towards her surroundings. It was true. She can see the real clear sky that she always told to Zack. There was also remnants of the life stream dancing around in the fields and Aerith recognized them. She could really feel the planent close to her than before when she was alive.

"Wow...we're really in the life stream...then that means...you died?" Aerith slowly asked, as more tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Yes. I was killed by Shinra soldiers. I didn't want to break it to you, so I requested Cloud just to say...hi." Zack hugged Aerith closer.

Aerith took in the warmth in his embrace and she thought she could almost imagined that his heart beating rapidly even though they were dead.

"That's...horrible Zack...how could they do that to you?" Aerith said.

"Don't worry...it's all over now, since we are together." Zack closed his eyes and smiled.

"Mhmm." Aerith sighed happily.

Zack wanted to catch up with Aerith. They've been apart for such a long period of time, so Zack felt kind of left behind.

_

* * *

And I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come?_

_

* * *

_

"Zack?"

"Yes Aerith?" The couple was walking around aimlessly until they reached a small creek, it led to a small grassy hill.

"Um..." Aerith started to blush just like when they first met. Even though she grew up over the past years she still couldn't help, but feel like 17 again.

"Heh, can't think what to say." Zack teased and Aerith just let out an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, you! But...here's a serious question...Zack...do you still truly love me?" Aerith she froze completely, waiting for Zack's answer. Deep down, she felt really bad. She mistook Zack for leaving her for some bad reasons.

"Aerith...You moved on and it's okay if you had feelings for Cloud. Deep down I still love you and I can understand that you thought I left you for some type of reason. But I should be asking the question...do you still love me?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

So Zack moved closer to Aerith and hugged her again. He saw that Aerith was still wearing the pink ribbon he gave her. That meant a lot for him.

"Zack...of course I do." Aerith drew out of the hug and let out a smile.

"Yes and I can see that..." Zack patted the pink ribbon and planted a kiss on her forehead.

They started walking again.

* * *

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

* * *

_

The couple walked towards a windy area where they both relaxed on their little tushes enjoying nature's view. It was getting late in the lifestream and they both can see it. The sun was lowering over the horizon.

"Zack now that we are dead and together in the life stream...what do you want to do? Well, for now that is..."

"I don't know...maybe we should..." Zack started to grin.

"Hm?" Aerith turned her face towards Zack and saw him face-to-face.

"Let's have our very first kiss." Zack said. He had on a little jubilant smile.

Aerith's face turned into a violent shade of red.

"W-what?! I'm not ready!" Aerith quickly shifted away.

"What?! I've been waiting for you for 5 years...don't I at least get a little reward?" Zack pulled out his little charming smile that made Aerith's heart fluttered for a moment there.

"Well...oh! Okay then...just a little kiss is fine." Aerith said giving up. She slowly moved closer to Zack where she could feel his warm aura. She shut her eyes tightly and waited.

Zack smiled and held her small hands and clutched them in his big ones. Aerith was itching to see what Zack was really doing and what kind of expression he had on his face.

"Keep your eyes closed." Aerith could feel his warm breath brush her lips and skin.

Aerith could feel the softness of his lips and felt her heart skip a beat.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds. Aerith anticipated for more, but Zack just caressed her cheek after it was done.

"Aerith you can open your eyes now." Zack said and Aerith did just that.

"Zack...can you kiss me again?" Aerith simply asked.

"Eh? I thought you didn't like it."

"Who said that?" Aerith let her strange new emotions take over. It was deep love that Aerith felt right now. She really wanted to be much closer to Zack than she was back then.

Zack kissed her again and it was a bit longer than the first one.

"And again..." Aerith softly requested.

They kissed a few more times until the kiss was a nice long one. Aerith thought Zack tasted like a nice future and possiblities. She liked that a lot.

Aerith sighed weakly after all those kisses. Zack tried not to burst into a blush, but did in the end.

"Oh! The sun is setting!" Zack's face was red and he turned towards the horizon. Aerith giggled and joined Zack.

"Wow...it's beautiful."

"Yep, just like you."

"Oh...Zack, you're such a romantic..." Aerith smiled, flattered by his compliment.

* * *

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_

**_© MUTHAJONES MUSIC LLC; EMI BLACKWOOD MUSIC INC.;

* * *

_**

Night came and the stars came out clearly. This was the time when the life stream's glow danced in the sky.

Zack smiled at Aerith's sleeping face. She was so adorable and vulnerable to everything that was happening right now.

They were together and that's all that mattered as of now. No more lies, no more pain, and no more sorrow. He would be the first to leave again.

Until the time comes they will make the most out of it.

* * *

**_The END_**

**_AN:_** I am soooo sorry for the crappiness of this story but...this is actually my first FF7 fan fiction. I'm still kind of improving in the plot but this is just a small practice. This also my first one-shot and I'm not used to it, so it's kind of RUSHED...but yeah...I hope you enjoyed it or somewhat w/e :D


End file.
